Accident
by tryingtowritefanfiction
Summary: John goes into heat unexpectedly and Sherlock (much to his dismay) gets him pregnant. Sherlock is a terrible dad and hates every minute of it. teenlock omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

It was about nine weeks ago when John went into his first heat unexpectedly after he kissed Sherlock.

They were lying on the floor of John's room doing their homework when it happened. Sherlock was correcting the mistakes the book made and John was falling deeper in love with Sherlock. He'd realized his feelings about two years ago.

Sherlock was making some crazy deduction about the author of his math book that couldn't possibly be true when John leaned in and kissed him.

It was just a short soft press of lips, but it was electric for John. He kept his eyes closed after he pulled away and wished he hadn't just done that. Sherlock would probably never forgive him. That's why he was so surprised when he felt Sherlock lean in and kiss him.

John opened his eyes and gasped; Sherlock scooted closer and smiled, "I knew you wanted that," he said smugly, "I just didn't know when."

John giggled and they stood up and moved to sit on the bed. "I've wanted to do that for ages- oh! Sherlock what are you doing?" John was interrupted by Sherlock nuzzling into his neck, "John, I don't know what it is, you smell really nice today."

"Thanks, I guess, you smell nice to."

"Mhmm," Sherlock said as he licked and nibbled, "I'm too warm, let's take our clothes off."

"Sherlock! Sherl- would you knock it off for a second!" Sherlock tore himself away, pulled his shirt off and began undoing his jeans.

"Sherlock slow down!" John pleaded as Sherlock turned his attentions back to him, tugging at his jumper and kissing his neck.

And then John felt it, he felt the warmth burning in his gut and the lubricant he'd begun producing, and he knew: it was his first heat. He felt arousal flood him.

He had been warned about this his whole life; upon his first heat he was to lock himself away and not let any savage Alphas get to him. But Sherlock wasn't really a savage, and John had wanted this for a very long time. And that thing Sherlock kept doing with his mouth felt so very good.

Sherlock had pulled off John's jumper and gotten them both down to their pants. John moaned into Sherlock's kisses and leaned back on the bed with his knees in the air. Sherlock quickly pulled their pants off and slid down John's body to scent and lick at his small Omega prick "This is mine now." He growled.

John whimpered and pulled Sherlock up to kiss him, "Sherlock, please, I need you inside me." Sherlock grinned and lined himself up. He pushed in with a groan and immediately began thrusting hard and fast. John cried out, it was painful, but not completely unpleasant. Soon the friction was amazing and he couldn't get close enough or get Sherlock deep enough.

Sherlock's thrusts quickly became erratic and rough. "Yes, Sherlock, I need you, need your knot, bite me, breed me, claim me Sherlock" John was chanting as he felt himself near the edge. Feeling his knot start to inflate, Sherlock leaned in and bit John's neck, marking him and bonding them together. John arched and came as Sherlock pushed his knot into John moaning as he came deep inside.

Sherlock proudly licked at the new mark he'd given John mumbling possessive things into his Omega's ear. As John squirmed trying to find a comfortable position to get through this in it dawned on him the severity of their actions. They were together forever now; mates. He was also most likely pregnant. But that's not all bad, he would raise it with Sherlock and they would be a family.

* * *

_author's note: hello! i hope you liked this! have a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up the next morning alone. He frowned and stumbled out of bed to get dressed. When he headed downstairs his mother sitting at the table crying.

"What's going on, where's Sherlock?" John asked confused. His mom looked up quickly and ran over to hold him. "Oh John! That boy is no good for you! He doesn't care about anyone; I've heard the hurtful things he's said! He came down here this morning, told me you'd bonded, and were probably pregnant and just left!" John tried to soothe her, "Mum, it's okay, I love him, and he loves me. Everything is fine. I'll go see him now, yeah?" She sniffled and let him go. He was out the door and running to Sherlock's as soon as he could.

When he arrived he was met by a tired looking Sherlock, "John, I suppose you want to talk about this." John looked stunned, "Um, well, yeah I suppose I do." Sherlock bit his lip and looked away, "John I would understand if you never wanted to see me again, I know it was just the heat talking last night and I'm sorry I couldn't control myself and if-"John hushed him with a kiss, "I was so worried that you had run out on me. Of course I love you and want to be with you, you git." Sherlock look immensely relieved and pulled John into another kiss. "John, I adore you."

It was all domestic bliss: snuggling, conducting experiments, kissing, making tea, shagging, solving mysteries; for about nine weeks. Until John started showing. He assumed he was pregnant after the first time and didn't feel the need to talk about it really until it was a sure thing.

That morning he was sure it was, he'd finally gotten a pregnancy test and it read positive. John was ecstatic, he caressed the baby bump forming and smiled, he had to tell Sherlock the good news immediately.

He called Sherlock over and waited impatiently by the door. When Sherlock arrived he threw his arms around him and shouted, "We're pregnant Sherlock!"

Sherlock grimaced and dislodged himself from John's hold, "Yes, obviously. What are you planning on doing with it?" "What am I plan- what do you mean?" Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, "What are you planning on doing with it? Aborting it? Giving it up for adoption? Giving it to a family member?" "Well no, we can raise it Sherlock, we can keep it."

Sherlock's lip curled upward, "You know how I detest children. I would rather we didn't keep it." John felt his eyes well up with tears, "Sherlock, I want this baby. I want to be a family." Sherlock sighed again, "Fine, if it means that much to you. But you're taking care of it." Then he left. John sank down the wall and burst into tears.

* * *

_authors note: i hope you liked this, i like short chapters so that's probably how it's gonna be, anyway, have a great day!_


	3. Chapter 3

John fell into a sort of depression, he wanted to keep the child, but he wanted to make Sherlock happy. He didn't understand why he couldn't have both. At school the other Omegas saw how John was showing and cooed over him constantly, they always pitied him that his Alpha wasn't there for him and he hated it.

Sherlock came up to him on his way home, "John we need to talk about this. I don't like to see you sad." John tried to smile at his mate but he knew it looked fake, "What do you mean Sherlock?"

Sherlock frowned, "I… I realize that keeping this child means a lot to you. And I've decided that I will help you take care of it." He said, he had given it a lot of thought and he supposed that keeping John happy would be worth it even if he had to raise one of those terrible little monsters.

John was overjoyed and threw his arms around Sherlock, "Thank you! You won't regret this!" he cried happily. Sherlock hugged him back and felt the growing bump, "I really don't want any more of these so make sure you do your best with this one." He said and took John's hand; he carried John's books and walked with him back to his house. John didn't like how Sherlock was always referring to their baby as an 'it', he had an ultrasound (that Sherlock refused to go to) and found out that they were having a little boy.

Sherlock kissed him goodbye and walked back to his own house. He hated what John had let him do and he wanted rid of the child. He thought he could push John down the stairs and make it look like an accident and he would never have to deal with the child being born at all.

* * *

_okay, I hope you like this! Have a fantastic day!_


End file.
